


Unnoticeable Scents

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [28]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Perfume, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Just before Penny went to face the day, she would apply just the tiniest bit of perfume.





	Unnoticeable Scents

Just before Penny went to face the day, she would apply just the tiniest bit of perfume. It was small, and often lost beneath the smell of sweat, but it was there. Sometimes Penny hoped that someone would notice it’s presence and comment on it, but nobody ever did.

Until Penny, Vetra and Peebee were storming a pirate base. Halfway through the mission, when they were pausing to regroup in a storage room, Vetra strode over and sniffed her.

“Are you wearing perfume?” She asked Penny.

“Yes, I am.” Penny confirmed, trying not to blush. How was Vetra so perfect?


End file.
